This invention falls typically into the category of foot care devices used to help alleviate pressure and friction from various types of sores that commonly develop on the foot. The new invention is a device more specifically designed for use with a condition known as Intractable Plantar Keratosis (IPK). This is a discrete focused callus located on the plantar aspect of the forefoot typically occurring beneath one or more lateral metatarsal heads or under another area of pressure. Other diagnosis of IPK may include Plantar Verrucous Carcinoma and Epidermal Inclusion Cyst. However, the present invention is not necessarily limited to (IPK) only, as it may be useful in aiding in pain relief or therapy of various types of sores found on the foot. The present invention and its inherent mechanical function could also be useful in conjunction with various pressure related sores on various parts of the human body. The present invention using the innate characteristics with applicable modifications to shape, width, depth, and thickness of the features can be used in isolating and promoting pain relief and therapeutical benefits including but not limited to warts, corns, calluses, bedsores, blisters, burns, lacerations etc. common to the human body. A method of creating a custom form fitting appliance is also included for adaptation for all of the human body's unique architectural shapes, areas and contours. It also should be noted that the present invention could also be used in the same manner with or without modifications in the treatment of animal sores in the veterinary field.